She was a Taker
by Catie147
Summary: L'amitié improbable de Newt et Leta est née de leur passion commune pour les créatures magiques, dans un recoin de la serre numéro une. Très proches durant leurs sept années d'études, ils se sont accrochés l'un à l'autre ; lui un peu plus qu'elle. Jusqu'à se détruire, peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte.
1. Chapitre 1 - Amitié improbable

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde !

Il y a quasi un an maintenant, je lançais un concours sur HPF, "Sept années à Poudlard", en me jurant d'écrire un HC. Il m'aura fallu _juste_ huit mois pour me mettre à l'écriture. :mg: Le plus important reste quand même que je publie cette fic avant la sortie du deuxième film, comme ça j'ai pu tout imaginer à ma guise.

Un très grand merci à ma bêta **Bella** , qui a fait un travail fantastique, et une tonne d'amour pour ma **Wifey** , qui a su comme d'habitude me motiver pour cette histoire et m'a énormément aidé à la correction. :hug:

Cette histoire sera donc centrée sur **Newt Scamander et Leta Lestrange** durant leur scolarité à Poudlard ; elle comportera sept chapitres, un par année d'étude. J'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux infos données sur le wiki HP anglais, tout en inventant quelques petits morceaux à ma sauce. J'espère très fort que ça vous plaira ! :hug:

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Newt sursaute. Passionné par sa lecture, il n'a pas entendu la porte de la serre s'ouvrir. Un peu mal à l'aise, il regarde l'intruse se glisser jusqu'au recoin où il se cache. Elle s'assoit en tailleur face à lui et l'observe de ses grands yeux curieux, attendant une réponse à sa question.

— C'est l' _Histoire des créatures magiques_ _à travers les âges_ , dit-il enfin.

Aussitôt, les prunelles brunes de Leta se mettent à pétiller d'intérêt. Elle se penche vers le grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux pour jeter un œil sur le schéma d'un Billywig qu'il observait avant qu'elle n'arrive.

— Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'étais ici ? demande le jeune Poufsouffle.

— Je t'ai suivi, répond Leta comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu là ?

— Trop de monde dans la salle commune.

Gêné, Newt referme son grimoire et le pose entre eux. Il n'aime pas l'idée de savoir sa cachette découverte. Depuis que la neige a revêtu Poudlard de son manteau blanc, il lui est impossible de s'isoler sous le saule près du lac pour lire. Alors il s'est réfugié dans la serre numéro une, celle que le professeur Daffodil ne ferme jamais à clé. La chaleur moite qui y règne lui donne l'impression de se trouver au cœur d'une jungle pittoresque, emplie de créatures qu'il ne demande qu'à découvrir. Il est bien mieux ici, en compagnie de ses animaux imaginaires, qu'au beau milieu de ses camarades, certes amicaux mais souvent trop envahissants.

Sauf qu'il ne pourra plus venir ici sans inquiétude, maintenant que Leta Lestrange sait où il se réfugie.

— Les créatures magiques m'intéressent beaucoup moi aussi.

Elle lui offre un large sourire et se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière, les boucles de ses cheveux noirs effleurant ses épaules.

— C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les étudier avant la troisième année, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Newt acquiesce devant son ton encourageant. Cependant, il n'ose pas trop se confier. Sa mère lui a souvent dit de ne pas se fier aux familles comme celle des Lestrange. Et il a vu trop de ses condisciples moqués par les Serpentard pour accepter de suite cette main tendue.

— Tu as perdu ta langue ?

— Désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je n'aime pas trop parler.

— Moi non plus, mais je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien te parler à toi.

— Pourquoi ?

Il est réellement curieux. Comment peut-elle avoir envie de l'approcher, lui, parmi tous les autres élèves de l'école ? Leta hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux sur le livre qui les sépare.

— Parce que tu es comme moi.

Elle n'explicite pas plus, un peu embarrassée, mais Newt comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Des quelques cours qu'il a en commun avec les Serpentard, il a pu voir que tout comme lui, elle reste souvent silencieuse. Elle n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire ou se faire remarquer, elle est isolée, sans aucune attache.

Ils sont tous les deux plus à l'aise seuls qu'en présence des autres.

Mais peu importe à quel point ils se rejoignent là-dessus. Il est un Scamander et elle est une Lestrange. Elle ne devrait pas même le regarder. Encore moins lui faire la conversation.

— Je suis Sang-Mêlé, dit soudain Newt.

Leta relève brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés et lui rougit sous ses prunelles d'un brun doré.

— Je croyais que tu le savais, marmonne-t-il, de plus en plus gêné. Ma mère est une sorcière, mais mon père est un Né-Moldu.

Il détourne le regard, confus, attendant qu'elle parte. Pourtant, contrairement à ses attentes, Leta ne bouge pas d'un cil. Elle reste où elle est, le dos droit et le menton haut.

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? finit-elle par demander.

— De quoi ?

— Tu ne t'es jamais demandé de qui j'ai hérité ça ?

Elle pointe du doigt son teint café au lait d'un geste rageur qu'il ne comprend pas. Interdit, Newt secoue le menton.

— Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec la couleur de ta peau.

— Mes cousines sont blanches, tu ne les as jamais vues ? Mon père a été renié par la très noble famille Lestrange après avoir épousé ma mère. Une Née-Moldue. Ça a fait scandale dans la haute société. Toute l'école ne parle que de ça. Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Newt secoue la tête, interloqué. Il n'est pas du genre à prêter attention aux racontars, ni même aux autres étudiants à vrai dire. Il est trop souvent dans la lune, perdu dans ses pensées et ses rêves peuplés de créatures, plus amicales que les humains qui l'entourent.

— On est bien plus semblables que tu ne le croyais, hein ?

Newt s'autorise un sourire timide. Un certain nombre de Serpentards extrémistes désapprouve les rapprochements entre sorciers qui ne sont pas de même sang. Ludwig, un des garçons de son dortoir, en a fait les frais après avoir adressé la parole à la jeune Rosier. Il a passé plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie, des cornes sur la tête qu'aucun sortilège ne parvenait à ôter.

A présent que la menace des représailles n'est plus une perspective aussi terrifiante, Newt se détend quelque peu. Tous deux sont rejetés par leurs pairs. Elle à cause de son ascendance et de la vision étriquée des autres, lui par un choix mêlé de crainte envers ses semblables. Ils sont faits pour s'entendre.

Son visage s'éclaire doucement, celui de Leta aussi, et un lien, ténu et invisible, semble s'établir entre eux.

— On peut le lire ensemble si tu veux, propose-t-il en pointant du doigt le gros grimoire entre eux.

La joie qui illumine les yeux de Leta le rassure encore un peu, elle a l'air tout à fait sincère. En quelques phrases, elle a réussi à s'immiscer dans sa petite bulle sans qu'il ne puisse réellement protester, plus efficacement que quiconque dans son entourage jusqu'alors.

Ils rouvrent le livre avec une certaine impatience, chacun ayant la moitié sur un genou. Le dos appuyé contre la vitre de la serre, ils se plongent dans leur passionnante lecture, les yeux pétillants de cette complicité naissante.

Leurs rires remplacent les silences gênés, leurs doigts se posent sur telle image ou telle phrase, leurs yeux s'agrandissent en découvrant certains détails. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'embarras entre eux. Ils oublient les règles de bienséance longuement apprises, redevenant deux enfants qui se découvrent une passion commune.

Lorsqu'ils repenseront à ce jour des années plus tard, ils en conserveront un souvenir tendre, qu'ils chériront tous deux très longtemps. C'était le jour de leur innocence, le commencement de l'amitié improbable entre Newt Scamander et Leta Lestrange, liés par leur enthousiasme et leur soif de connaissance pour les créatures magiques.

Ils ne se sont jamais réellement sentis à leur place dans le monde qui les entoure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent l'un l'autre.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Je vous remercie très fort pour votre lecture ! Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce premier chapitre, même après quelques réécritures, donc je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis dessus.

On se retrouve samedi pour le prochain chapitre. :) Bonne fin de semaine à tous :hug:


	2. Chapitre 2 - Ombres sifflantes

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Rose-Eliade** , **RosaliePanda** et **Neon** **Demons** pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir de premiers retours ! :hug:

Voici le second chapitre avec un petit jour de retard, j'ai été très occupée hier. J'espère que cette petite escapade chez les Scamander en compagnie de Leta vous plaira. :hug:

* * *

 _Avril 1910_

— Et ça, c'est Withers, le petit dernier.

De sa main droite, Newt flatte l'encolure du petit Hippogriffe occupé à manger ce qu'il vient de lui amener. Leta s'approche, fascinée, et effleure du bout des doigts les plumes bleues. Sa main s'égare sur ses flancs gris et un rire émerveillé s'échappe de ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne prête aucune attention au bas de sa robe qui se tâche de boue.

— Il est magnifique, murmure-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Newt sourit, de ce demi-sourire un peu embarrassé et timide qui lui est caractéristique. C'est la première fois qu'il voit une telle réaction chez un étranger de la famille Scamander. L'élevage de sa mère n'a toujours soulevé que questions et incompréhension. Les gens ne saisissent pas l'utilité d'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes domestiqués dans leur jardin. Newt a souvent entendu sa mère dire que ce sont des bêtes et des ignorants. Mais la joie sur le visage de Leta montre bien que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire ainsi chaque jour.

— Tu sais que je n'en avais jamais vu avant ? dit-elle. Enfin, jamais en vrai, juste des dessins.

Elle laisse son regard pétillant errer sur le vaste enclos, où se promènent cinq Hippogriffes aux plumages flamboyants, le regard fier. La mère de Withers le surveille avec attention, son bec claquant de désapprobation à chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque de Leta. Newt lui a assuré qu'il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'elle sera avec lui, mais l'idée d'être attaquée l'a à peine effleurée. Elle était trop heureuse de découvrir l'univers de son enfance.

— Pourquoi Withers ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

— C'était un Magizoologiste dont ma mère admirait beaucoup les travaux, répond Newt. Spécialisé dans les chevaux ailés.

Le rire cristallin que laisse échapper Leta est une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Le monde lui paraît toujours plus facile quand elle rit.

— Viens, je voudrais te montrer autre chose avant le dîner.

Leta fait la moue avant de lui emboîter le pas, les yeux fixés sur le petit Withers jusqu'à ce que l'enclos soit hors de vue. Newt lui fait contourner le cottage de ses parents, où une délicieuse odeur de rôti s'échappe par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? interroge Leta, ennuyée.

— Tu verras.

Il descend la pente sablonneuse qui serpente jusqu'à la petite crique nichée dans un renfoncement rocheux, au pied du promontoire sur lequel est dressée la maison de son enfance. Puis, il bifurque à mi-chemin, quitte le sentier et se glisse dans une ouverture étroite creusée dans la pierre.

— Newt ?

— Viens, fais-moi confiance !

Hésitante et inquiète, Leta rechigne à le suivre. Elle s'immobilise devant la cavité en frissonnant. Elle n'y voit qu'un noir profond, ce qui ne l'encourage pas. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine et la tête de Newt émerge de nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

— Tout va bien ?

— Je ne veux pas aller là-dedans.

— Je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

Ils avaient dû suffisamment marchander avec la mère de Leta pour obtenir son autorisation afin qu'elle passe sa semaine de vacances ici, il n'allait pas la remercier en la blessant. Mais il a beau lui assurer tout ça, Leta continue de secouer la tête, butée.

— Je n'ai encore jamais montré cet endroit à personne, tu sais. C'est ma cachette à moi, je suis le seul à y avoir mis les pieds.

Aussitôt, Newt voit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Leta, et il sait qu'il a attisé sa curiosité. Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'ils sont amis, il commence à comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Leta n'aime pas partager. Elle lui reparle encore aujourd'hui de leur petit lieu à eux, caché au fond de la serre numéro une. Elle aime l'idée qu'ils soient les seuls au courant. Ce genre de détails la flatte. Elle qui n'a jamais été le centre d'attention de ses parents devient enfin importante pour quelqu'un, la seule confidente dont Newt a besoin.

Ce dernier sait très bien tout cela. Il sait que si lui a développé son amour des Créatures Magiques au contact de l'élevage d'Hippogriffes de sa mère, au milieu de l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle procure à ses animaux chéris, Leta n'est devenue passionnée que par solitude. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher lors de son enfance stérile. Sa chouette, son Boursouflet, le Jobarbille de son père. Sans aucun ami. Aucun qui ne sache parler du moins.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Newt.

Et le besoin d'attention de Leta est si grand que ce dernier ne met plus très longtemps à la persuader. Il a déjà dit les mots qu'il fallait. Elle sera la première à y mettre les pieds, excepté lui.

— C'est d'accord, je te suis, le coupe-t-elle.

Le visage de Newt s'illumine et il lui tend la main. Leta hésite rien qu'une seconde avant de glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Elle chasse la voix autoritaire de sa mère qui lui souffle à l'oreille qu'il est inconvenant pour une jeune fille de se comporter ainsi, et elle le suit dans l'ouverture. Confiant, Newt la tire vers l'avant, au travers d'un long boyau plongé dans le noir. Il parcourt une centaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir une lueur, droit devant eux.

— On y est, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

Arrivé au bout du tunnel, il lui lâche la main. Les yeux écarquillés, Leta se met à tourner sur elle-même pour être sûre de ne rien rater. Un rire au bord des lèvres, elle bat des mains comme une enfant.

Ils sont dans une grotte creusée dans le flanc de la roche, surplombant la petite crique vide. Leta observe les rouleaux de vagues grises s'abattre sur la plage, comme hypnotisée, avant de s'éloigner du bord, les cheveux emmêlés par les rafales de vent. Elle ôte ses chaussures vernies couvertes de boue, ses chaussettes blanches, et glisse ses orteils dans le sable qui recouvre le sol de pierre.

— Tu viens souvent ici ? demande-t-elle.

— Plutôt, oui. Et regarde.

Newt pointe du doigt un nid attaché au sommet de la cavité, loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leta se dresse, curieuse, sans rien voir d'autre qu'une boule de plumes aux couleurs éclatantes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une femelle Focifère.

— Ils ne sont pas censés vivre en Afrique ?

— Si, je pense que celle-là a été obligée de pondre ses œufs en pleine migration.

— Je croyais que les Focifères chantaient ?

— Uniquement lorsqu'ils se pensent en danger.

Leta se couche à même le sol, ses cheveux noirs se mêlant au sable frais et son jupon s'étalant tel une corolle autour d'elle. Elle fixe le plafond des yeux, attentive au moindre mouvement du Focifère. Ça non plus elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Elle ne pensait pas vivre de telles aventures en venant s'enterrer au fin fond du Somerset avec Newt Scamander.

Ce dernier l'imite, et ils restent ainsi de longs instants, étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence tranquille qui les apaise. Autour d'eux, le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, s'engouffrant dans l'étroit passage, faisant naître des sifflements inquiétants qui ne les préoccupent pourtant pas. Peu à peu, le soleil se couche, baignant la grotte d'une lueur orangée qui s'amenuise et plongeant leur cachette dans une semi-pénombre.

— Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, souffle soudain Leta. On reviendra demain ?

— Si tu veux.

Il y a un bref instant de silence. Les ombres sifflantes qui les entourent leur donnent l'impression de faire partie d'un autre monde. Un beaucoup plus facile que celui dans lequel ils vivent. C'est sûrement cette sensation d'évoluer dans un rêve qui la fait parler librement.

— Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose, Newt ?

— Dis-moi ?

— Un jour, quand on sera grands, on ira voyager toi et moi. On rencontrera des centaines de créatures, du monde entier, et on en découvrira des nouvelles. Toi et moi. Juste tous les deux.

A cette idée, Newt sourit. Il aime cette chimère. Lui et Leta, à bord d'un bateau pour les Indes ou les Amériques, libres et emplis de la même faim d'aventures.

Son souffle s'ajoute à celui du vent lorsqu'il promet. Un jour, ils partiront tous les deux. Deux amis unis dans la même passion, liés par un même objectif. Cette vision est attrayante.

Ils restent là jusqu'à ce que la mère de Newt les appelle pour dîner, son Sonorus se répercutant en écho dans la crique déserte. Alors ils se lèvent en riant, des rêves plein la tête, et quittent leur cachette, laissant derrière eux les ombres et le sifflement du vent.

Parce que ce n'est plus seulement l'endroit de Newt, à présent. Leta y a laissé une empreinte indélébile, faisant de « son » repaire, « leur » repaire.

Un lieu sûr où ils pourront se réfugier quand tout ira mal.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :) On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour le chapitre trois, bonne fin de week-end à tous ! :hug:


	3. Chapitre 3 - Soif de vengeance

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Rose-Eliade** pour sa review !

Nous voici à présent à la fin de la troisième année de Newt, alors que Leta révèle un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

* * *

 _Mai 1911_

Allongé sous un arbre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, Newt est plongé dans ses révisions de fin d'année. Il a fui la bibliothèque, emplie d'un silence frénétique qui ne faisait que le stresser davantage, et s'est éloigné du lac et de ses élèves tapageurs pour gagner avec soulagement le calme des bois. Il n'entend que le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête et les brindilles qui craquent tout autour de lui. Pas de parchemin froissé par la frustration ou de chuchotements paniqués sur les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. L'odeur de terre humide achève de l'enfermer dans sa bulle de solitude.

La langue entre les dents, un crayon à la main, il dessine une Salamandre, attentif aux moindres détails. Les rayons de soleil transperçant l'ombre qui l'entoure illuminent d'or ses mèches brunes et font ressortir ses innombrables taches de rousseur. Il lève son crayon un instant, considérant son croquis les sourcils froncés, lorsqu'un bruit de pas furieux se fait entendre, rompant brutalement la quiétude du sous-bois.

Newt se redresse, alarmé, avant de se détendre aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçoit la silhouette familière de Leta. La jeune fille le rejoint en écrasant consciencieusement chaque brindille et racine sur son chemin. Ses yeux étincellent de rage et ses poings sont serrés.

— Je te cherche depuis une heure, lui lance-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ici ?

— Je voulais travailler tranquillement.

Newt se redresse prudemment, inquiet. Il a appris à gérer les accès de colère de Leta depuis le temps, mais aujourd'hui, elle est bien plus énervée qu'il ne l'a jamais vue. Elle se met à faire des allers-retours devant lui, mordant sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure, des éclairs dans les yeux. La jupe longue de son uniforme balaye le sol, menaçant à chaque volte-face de s'accrocher aux ronces.

— Je suis sûre que c'est elle, marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle avait un petit air sournois, beaucoup trop satisfait. Je vais lui effacer son sourire suffisant, elle va voir. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle s'est frottée.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Newt avec précaution.

— Oh toi alors ! s'emporte-t-elle. Tu n'es jamais au courant de rien ! Il faut que tu cesses de vivre dans ta bulle Scamander !

Et d'un geste rageur, elle lui lance au visage le parchemin qu'elle tenait depuis tout ce temps. Surpris, Newt l'attrape au vol. Sans se formaliser de son éclat – il sait à quel point ses paroles dépassent sa pensée lorsqu'elle est énervée –, il déplie le mot froissé et le lit, curieux.

 _Le sang souillé et la mise négligée,_

 _Elle salit de son nom notre noble Maison,_

 _Tue notre gloire de ses manières de souillon,_

 _Avilie le grand Salazar de sa présence abhorrée._

— Le rythme est assez décousu, fait-il remarquer d'un ton innocent.

Leta lui arrache brusquement le parchemin des mains, toujours aussi furieuse.

— C'est vraiment le seul détail qui t'importe ? crache-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. C'est un acrostiche de mon prénom ! Tu as bien lu toutes les horreurs qu'elle a écrites à mon sujet ?

Newt se tait, il n'ose plus prononcer un mot, de peur que la colère de Leta ne se dirige entièrement contre lui, à la recherche d'un coupable contre qui s'épandre. Il est déstabilisé par les larmes de rage qui perlent au bout de ses cils et ses poings qui se serrent convulsivement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Il ne l'a jamais vue aussi agitée.

— Elle a dupliqué ce mot en une bonne centaine d'exemplaires, continue Leta, la voix tremblante. Elle l'a écrit sur le tableau de la salle de Métamorphoses. Tout le monde l'a lu. Ma Maison, la tienne, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, tous. Je les ai vus se moquer de moi dans les couloirs ou me regarder avec pitié. Et elle… Elle souriait comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus amusant !

Elle a crié sa dernière phrase, avant de se taire brusquement, la gorge serrée par les sanglots.

— Qui elle ? se risque à demander Newt.

— Elanna Fawley, fulmine Leta. Une idiote qui pense que son sang la protège de tout. Elle avait l'air ravi de son petit coup. Mais elle va voir, elle ne sait vraiment pas à qui elle s'est frottée… Je me vengerai.

Et c'est là que Newt arrive enfin à interpréter la lueur qui brille dans son regard, proche de la folie. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse, ni même de la colère. C'est la soif de vengeance. Il en frissonne presque. Il a l'impression de ne plus la reconnaître. Elle n'est plus la petite fille sage et joyeuse qui s'enthousiasme avec lui sur la beauté d'une licorne ou les propriétés extraordinaires d'un Phénix. Il a comme une étrangère sous les yeux.

— Te venger ? répète-t-il, incertain.

Sa voix semble ramener brusquement Leta à la réalité. Elle fixe sur lui ses prunelles fiévreuses, comme si elle se rappelait soudain qu'elle était face à lui. Sa poitrine se soulève vite sous son chemisier blanc, au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Son foulard vert et argent étrangle toujours son cou, mais son chignon n'est plus aussi impeccable que d'habitude et des mèches folles entourent son visage figé par la colère et l'humiliation de l'affront.

— Tu m'aideras ?

Sa voix est plus froide, maîtrisée. Elle le défie du regard d'un air de superbe supériorité, le menton relevé. C'est toujours comme ça avec Leta. Soit on est avec elle, soit contre elle, il n'y a pas d'entre deux. Encore une fois, elle ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Newt hésite. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère de tenir rancune aux autres. Habituellement, il tente d'apaiser les colères de Leta d'une voix douce, mais il sait aujourd'hui que cela sera inutile. Et il n'a pas envie de se retrouver dans le camp adverse. Perdre une amie aussi précieuse serait un coup trop dur.

— Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, finit-il par promettre.

Les traits du visage de Leta s'adoucissent et un début de sourire éclaire son visage. Newt aime à se dire qu'il est le seul à la faire sourire comme ça.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, s'excuse-t-elle. Tu sais que…

— Je sais, la coupe-t-il.

Il n'ignore pas que le sujet est difficile pour elle. Qu'elle peine à supporter ce genre de critiques parce qu'elle a conscience d'à quel point elles sont vraies. Leta n'a jamais été une vraie dame, une noble Sang-Pur bien éduquée comme ses camarades de dortoir. Elle préfère courir dans le parc, se baigner dans le lac et escalader les arbres à la recherche de créatures plutôt que rester sagement assise au coin du feu un livre sur les genoux. Elle déchire ses robes, ses jupes, dédaigne les corsages et les ombrelles, salit ses souliers vernis et ne se coiffe que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et cela lui a toujours convenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Newt sait que les moqueries d'Elanna Fawley ne resteront pas sans conséquences, il le lit dans son regard. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, sa mère désire l'élever avec la plus parfaite éducation, dans le vain espoir d'intégrer cette société d'élite à laquelle elle n'appartiendra jamais à cause de son sang. Leta lui a toujours farouchement résisté, mais le poème vicieux de Fawley est sûrement le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin.

Il espère très fort qu'il est en train de se tromper. Parce que si Leta se plie enfin aux règles de son entourage, il n'aura plus personne.

— J'ai un cours de Botanique dans peu de temps, je te rejoins après pour qu'on en discute.

Elle lui adresse un sourire adorable plein de fossettes, un signe de main, puis tourne les talons. Newt la regarde s'éloigner d'un pas bondissant, plus léger que lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

Il a un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'allonge de nouveau sur le sol, prêt à reprendre son croquis. Il déteste le changement. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il préfère passer son temps libre perdu dans son imaginaire rempli de créatures plutôt qu'avec ses camarades de dortoir.

Les animaux, eux au moins, ne changent pas du jour au lendemain.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :) On se retrouve ce week-end pour le prochain chapitre, bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Victoire amère

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Rose-Eliade** pour sa review !

* * *

 _Décembre 1911_

Le cœur battant et un immense sourire sur le visage, Newt plie soigneusement le parchemin en quatre et le glisse dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Leta sera ravie du contenu de cette lettre.

— Tu te rends compte, Gul' ? Ils ont dit oui !

Le petit Boursouf perché sur son épaule émet un bourdonnement grave, sa petite langue rose s'agitant avec enthousiasme. Newt tend la main et la boule de poils crème roule dans sa paume avec un son pouvant s'apparenter à de la joie.

C'est sa mère qui lui a offert un Boursouf l'été dernier, pour le récompenser de ses excellents résultats aux examens. Il l'a appelé Gulliver, en hommage à Gulliver Pokeby, un Magizoologue dont il a dévoré les ouvrages passionnants pendant ses vacances. Gul' l'accompagne partout où il va, en fidèle compagnon, se cachant dans la poche de son uniforme lors des cours. Leta ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

— Leta ! s'exclame soudain Newt, frappé par un souvenir lui revenant de plein fouet.

Les yeux écarquillés, il tend le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les fenêtres de la Grande Salle par-dessus les créneaux de la tour. Tout en bas, il discerne de vagues silhouettes derrière les vitres, des couples qui valsent et des groupes qui discutent. Les carreaux déversent la lumière des chandelles sur le parc recouvert de neige, parc qui lui semble bien plus accueillant que la Grande Salle à cet instant.

Ce soir a lieu le traditionnel bal du Nouvel An, évènement mondain auquel sont conviés élèves, professeurs et parents. Newt n'y a jamais mis les pieds et il n'aurait pas dérogé à ses habitudes si ce n'était pas pour Leta. Son amie lui a fait promettre de venir. Et voilà qu'il allait être en retard et elle en colère.

Sans plus réfléchir, Newt cache précautionneusement Gul' dans son uniforme et dévale les marches de la volière le plus vite possible, frissonnant sous les assauts du vent. Il traverse les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparent de l'entrée du château en courant, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige fraîche. Il se glisse à l'intérieur, les joues rouges et essoufflé, traverse le hall en trombe et s'engouffre dans les cachots, regagnant sa salle commune d'un pas rapide.

L'endroit est complètement vide. Les rares élèves ne participant pas aux festivités sont sûrement déjà couchés. Newt se change en deux temps trois mouvements, fébrile. La lettre tombe de sa poche lorsqu'il enlève la veste de son uniforme. Il la ramasse et la fourre aussitôt dans son gilet tout neuf. Leta a tenu à ce qu'il soit bien habillé pour ce soir et elle lui a acheté un complet-veston à Pré-au-Lard il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Il se regarde anxieusement dans le miroir, se demandant si tout est bien au bon endroit.

— Désolé Gul', mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

Le Boursouf émet un son plaintif, roulant d'avant en arrière sur sa table de chevet, les deux billes noires de ses yeux se faisant implorantes.

— Bon, très bien, cède Newt. Mais reste discret !

Il tend la main et Gul' se glisse dans sa manche, sa fourrure aussi douce qu'un lit de plumes.

Le jeune Poufsouffle ne prend pas le temps de passer un peigne dans ses cheveux et quitte son dortoir au pas de course. Lorsqu'il arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il tente maladroitement d'aplatir ses mèches folles, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Ses yeux anxieux scrutent la foule à la recherche de Leta. Elle doit sûrement être furieuse de son retard.

Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il la voit. Elle est débout dans un coin, seule. Et elle est magnifique.

Vêtue d'une robe carmin brodée de perles, elle a cédé à l'appel de la guêpière pour amincir sa taille, chose qu'elle s'est toujours refusée de porter jusqu'alors. Ses mains gantées de soie caressent distraitement son collier d'argent, tandis que ses yeux noisette soulignés d'un trait noir errent sur la foule. Newt reste immobile quelques instants, incapable de bouger. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit aussi soignée et élégante. Elle est loin de la Leta habituelle, la jupe tachée et relevée au-dessus de ses chevilles, les cheveux indisciplinés.

Nerveux, Newt se fraye un chemin jusqu'à elle, restant à bonne distance de la piste de danse, où étudiants et adultes ont entamé un quadrille.

— Te voilà ! s'exclame Leta en le voyant arriver.

Contrairement à ce qu'il a craint, elle sourit largement, les yeux pétillants. Elle est encore plus belle de près. La gorge de Newt se serre et il reste bête quelques instants, comme s'il découvrait soudainement le charme de celle qu'il côtoie tous les jours depuis trois ans.

— J'ai reçu la réponse de mes parents, lui confie-t-il.

— Oh, et qu'ont-ils dit ?

Distraite, Leta continue de scruter la foule du regard. C'est à peine si elle l'a regardé, trop occupée à chercher il ne sait quoi. Pourtant, Newt ne laisse pas son enthousiasme être réfréné par ces petits signes. Il est trop heureux pour cela, et il a besoin de partager sa joie à quelqu'un qui n'est pas son Boursouf.

— Ils ont dit oui ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Mon frère a été obligé de marchander un peu, mais ils ont dit oui ! On pourra…

— Le voilà ! le coupe Leta.

— Qui ça ?

Pris au dépourvu, Newt pivote sur ses talons pour voir arriver vers eux un grand Serdaigle de cinquième année, un badge de Préfet étincelant épinglé sur le devant de son veston.

— Navré de cette interruption, s'excuse-t-il envers Leta sans accorder un seul regard à Newt. Peut-être allons-nous enfin pouvoir danser ?

— Avec plaisir.

Si Newt ne connaissait pas son amie aussi bien, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle rougissait, sa main abandonnée à celle de son nouveau cavalier.

— Je reviens, lui lance-t-elle.

Encore une fois, c'est à peine si elle tourne la tête dans sa direction. La mort dans l'âme, Newt la regarde s'éloigner au bras du Serdaigle, un sourire aux lèvres comme il ne lui en a jamais vu.

Dans sa manche, il sent Gul' se frotter contre son poignet en un geste de réconfort. Mais cela n'est rien comparé au poids de la lettre qui pèse contre son cœur. Lui qui était si heureux et si impatient quelques minutes plus tôt, voilà que sa bonne humeur s'est envolée en fumée, joyeusement piétinée par Leta.

Cela fait des semaines qu'il marchande avec ses parents pour tenter de les persuader d'aller en Egypte. Des semaines que Leta et lui font des plans en tout genre, prévoient de visiter des pyramides dans l'espoir d'y voir un Sphinx, ou d'explorer les montagnes à la recherche de Phénix sauvages. Des semaines que ses parents refusent, avançant à quel point il serait inconvenant qu'il voyage avec la jeune Lestrange, aussi adorable soit-elle. Des semaines que Theseus appuie sa démarche avec tout son pouvoir de persuasion. Tout ça pour se voir refouler avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Et puis, c'est pour elle qu'il est venu ce soir, qu'il s'est habillé, qu'il se mêle à une foule qui l'intimide. Des efforts qui lui valent d'être laissé sur le côté comme un vulgaire laquais, alors qu'elle rit avec un autre, les yeux pétillants.

Newt sent son cœur se contracter. Il ne supporte pas de voir les autres la dévisager. Tout le monde l'ignore d'habitude, la petite Sang-Mêlée sans manière. Mais ce soir, elle rayonne au bras de Sebastian Shafiq et cela suffit pour attirer l'admiration de leurs camarades, ceux qui l'ont rabaissée pendant quatre ans.

Il a remporté une victoire ce soir contre ses parents, une maigre victoire qui est teintée d'amertume maintenant qu'il ne peut la partager avec Leta. Il la regarde valser le cœur lourd, alors qu'il entend des chuchotements autour de lui reconnaître à quel point elle est resplendissante. Même avec lui, elle n'a jamais souri ainsi.

Il essaye de se dire que c'est ainsi, que les gens évoluent et que tout le monde change. Il tente de se persuader qu'elle sera toujours à lui, au moins un tout petit peu, à travers ses souvenirs. Il se rappelle de leur été chez lui, du secret de la grotte, de leurs baignades dans la mer glacée, de leurs escapades dans les dunes sauvages. Il se souvient d'elle qui rit et qui chante, les bras écartés, les cheveux emmêlés et sa jupe gonflée par le vent.

Sauf que la réalité est bien plus brute. Elle a certes chanté avec lui l'été dernier, mais à présent elle danse au cœur de l'hiver dans l'étreinte de Sebastian.

Plus les secondes filent, et plus Newt sent qu'elle lui échappe. Cette amie si chère qui est peut-être un peu plus qu'une amie ces derniers temps.

Cette amie à qui il dit déjà un peu adieu dans son cœur.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre-ci et on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Abus de pouvoir

**Note d'auteur** : Merci beaucoup à Rose-Eliade pour sa review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)

* * *

 _Mai 1913_

Ses mains se crispent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en sont blanches. L'estomac noué, la gorge prise de nausées, Newt est incapable de relever la tête. Il garde les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, évitant le regard perçant du Directeur Summerby.

Ce dernier le contemple avec sévérité de ses prunelles de glace, ses longs doigts croisés sous son menton doté d'une barbe en pointe. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau tirés vers l'arrière accentuent l'austérité de son visage, dont les traits sont loin d'être amicaux. Cela fait bientôt dix minutes qu'aucune parole n'a été prononcée.

Enfin, Summerby soupire, décroise les doigts et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, l'air profondément contrarié.

— Vous me décevez beaucoup, Mr Scamander. Je n'attendais pas une telle imprudence de votre part.

Au lieu de répliquer, Newt se tasse encore plus sur lui-même. Son longs corps maigre se replie, honteux, comme s'il souhaitait s'enfoncer dans le sol.

— Vous pouvez comprendre que je ne peux laisser passer une telle infraction. Il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux, même pour un élève aussi brillant que vous.

— Je comprends, monsieur, murmure le Poufsouffle.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir ce qui vous est passé par la tête, continue Summerby d'un ton agacé. Je n'avais jamais pensé que votre passion pour les créatures nous mènerait à une telle situation. J'espère que vous réalisez à quel point vous avez eu de la chance !

— Oui, monsieur.

— Regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle.

Craintif, Newt relève la tête. Il plante ses yeux dans ceux du Directeur et déteste immédiatement ce qu'il y lit. La déception et l'amertume. Il veut crier, lui dire que ce n'est pas lui, qu'il n'y est pour rien ; mais la simple idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Leta si jamais il ouvrait la bouche lui ôte toute envie de parler. Alors il se tait et encaisse en silence.

— Vous réalisez que votre bêtise a failli coûter la vie à votre camarade, Mr Scamander ? Un Préfet-en-Chef brillant qui ne pourra peut-être pas passer ses examens à cause de votre inconscience.

— Je suis désolé monsieur, murmure Newt.

— Être désolé ne rattrape pas votre faute, lui réplique sèchement Summerby. Je suis navré, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous expulser de l'école de Poudlard. Effectif immédiatement.

Le cœur de Newt s'arrête et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes bien malgré lui. Il s'attendait à être renvoyé, mais si vite ? Il n'a même pas eu le temps de faire ses adieux au château, à ses camarades, sa salle commune, son coin secret au fond de la serre numéro une. C'est trop soudain, trop brusque, et la réalité des choses le frappe d'un coup. Jamais il ne pourra passer ses BUSES, alors qu'il les avait préparés si durement, il n'aura pas son diplôme, ne deviendra pas un grand Magizoologue comme il l'espérait.

L'angoisse qui lui étreint la poitrine l'empêche presque de respirer. Il doit faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour se recentrer sur les paroles du directeur, le crâne pris dans un étau.

— Je vais vous demander de faire vos bagages et de…

La phrase de Summerby est coupée par un coup frappé contre la porte du bureau.

— Entrez !

Newt essuie discrètement les larmes qui perlent au bout de ses cils et se tourne sur son siège, anxieux. C'est avec surprise qu'il voit sur le seuil son professeur de Métamorphoses, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

— Je suis navré de vous déranger monsieur le Directeur, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous sur la punition à accorder à Mr Scamander.

— Il n'y a pas à discuter, Dumbledore, répond sèchement Summerby. Ma décision est prise.

— Si je puis me permettre…

Le jeune professeur s'avance et murmure quelques mots à l'oreille de son employeur. Ce dernier plisse les yeux, réfléchit un instant, puis soupire.

— Attendez dehors un instant Mr Scamander.

Newt ne se fait pas prier et s'éclipse aussitôt, les genoux tremblants. Lorsqu'il referme la porte, il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Dumbledore, qui lui sourit d'un air tranquille.

L'adolescent se laisse glisser au sol, le dos contre la pierre froide, et entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Il ferme les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser son esprit confus, et sans trop qu'il le veuille, les événements de ces dernières heures se rejouent derrière ses paupières closes.

Il revoit ses avertissements à Leta, il lui a dit que ça tournerait mal, il le lui a dit et répété, mais elle ne l'a pas écouté. Et lorsque le Chartier trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite s'est échappé, il a été pétrifié de terreur. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à lui, ni à la créature, mais à ce qui allait lui arriver à elle, surtout.

Alors quand le Chartier effrayé s'est jeté toutes griffes dehors sur le premier venu, il lui a dit de s'enfuir, de faire comme si elle ne savait rien. C'est lui qui a arraché l'animal de la dépouille sanglante de Sebastian Shafiq, alors que Leta se sauvait en sanglotant.

A présent, Sebastian repose sur un lit à l'infirmerie, le visage déchiqueté par les griffes pointues du Chartier, à peine conscient et défiguré à vie. Et lui va être renvoyé pour avoir pris la faute.

Il ne sait pas où est Leta, mais il lui est reconnaissant d'être restée à l'écart. Il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle a plus à perdre que lui dans cette histoire. Sa mère lui mène la vie suffisamment dure comme cela. Que dirait-elle si sa fille était renvoyée ? Cela jetterait l'opprobre sur leur nom. Plus encore que ça n'est déjà le cas.

Et même sans cela, jamais il n'aurait pu la regarder subir les conséquences de ses actes sans rien faire. Il a eu le déclic le soir où il l'a vue valser avec Sebastian, le sourire aux lèvres et rayonnante de bonheur. Depuis, ses sentiments n'ont fait que grandir, s'intensifier, s'exacerber, jusqu'à devenir une part de lui qu'il est incapable de renier.

Il est fou amoureux de Leta Lestrange, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Y compris abandonner ses rêves et ses espoirs de toute une vie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, le faisant sursauter. Summerby se dresse sur le seuil, son regard plus aimable que quelques minutes auparavant.

— Venez un instant, Mr Scamander.

Le pas mal assuré, Newt le suit dans son bureau et s'assoit sur la chaise qu'il vient de quitter. Il jette un regard incertain vers Dumbledore, debout près de lui. Il sourit calmement, comme si rien de grave ne se produisait, les éclats du soleil couchant parant sa barbe brune de reflets dorés.

— Le professeur Dumbledore a apporté à mon attention un fait dont je n'avais pas connaissance, lance Summerby face à lui. A quel point êtes-vous proche de Miss Lestrange ?

Newt se raidit aussitôt, le cœur glacé. Il serre ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler et il lui faut quelques instants pour maîtriser sa voix avant de parler.

— Nous sommes amis, monsieur.

— Des amis proches ?

— Je ne comprends pas, monsieur.

— Êtes-vous en train de couvrir Miss Lestrange, Mr Scamander ?

— Non, monsieur.

La bouche sèche, Newt se refuse à regarder Dumbledore. Il apprécie beaucoup son professeur, qui a toujours fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse et de beaucoup de prévenance envers lui. Jamais il ne l'a poussé à vaincre sa timidité pour parler en cours comme les autres enseignants, préférant l'encourager avec discrétion. Mais il a toujours eu la désagréable impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, ses yeux bleus le sondant plus efficacement qu'une paire de rayons X. Si quelqu'un peut le percer à jour aujourd'hui, c'est bien lui.

— Je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien à ce que vous allez me dire par la suite, Mr Scamander, poursuit Summerby, sévère. Miss Lestrange est-elle responsable de l'accident qui a failli coûter la vie à Mr Shafiq ?

Newt essuie ses paumes moites sur le pantalon de son uniforme et prend une profonde inspiration. Peu importe les risques, jamais il n'abandonnerait Leta.

Jamais.

* * *

 ** _Juillet 1913_**

 _Cher Newt,_

 _Navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps à te répondre, Mère veille à ce que je sois sans cesse occupée et je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi ! Le Maroc me rappelle notre voyage magique en Egypte l'année dernière, je suis sûre que tu adorerais. J'ai même pu voir un Eruptif lors d'une de nos excursions ! J'ai tenté de le prendre en photo, mais il était trop loin, j'essaierai de t'en faire un dessin, le plus fidèle possible._

 _Pour parler de choses plus sérieuses, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Sebastian la semaine dernière. Il va mieux, il est totalement remis, même s'il gardera des cicatrices. Le Directeur Summerby l'a autorisé à passer une session de rattrapages pour ses examens, et il a eu ses ASPICS haut la main. Qui l'eut cru ! Il fera sa rentrée à l'école de Médicomagie de Londres dès la rentrée prochaine. Les couloirs de Poudlard me sembleront étrangement vides sans lui._

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, je suis navrée que tu aies dû rester chez tes parents pendant deux mois. Withers se porte bien ? Et Gulliver ? Je ne suis pas là, mais tu n'es pas dénué de compagnie non plus !_

 _Il faut que je te laisse, Mère m'appelle, je dois aller me changer pour le thé. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut y avoir comme sable ici, et il fait une de ces chaleurs ! J'ai hâte de te raconter tout cela de vive voix._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Leta_

Newt replie la lettre de son amie et la glisse dans la poche de son pantalon. Assis au bord de sa grotte, les pieds dans le vide, il regarde les vagues s'écraser sur la plage d'un air maussade. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu ici, dans ce lieu qui symbolise son enfance, mais il en a eu besoin aujourd'hui.

Il a été heureux de recevoir quelques mots d'elle, d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais sa bonne humeur a vite disparu devant le contenu de la lettre. Elle, ses voyages, Sebastian, son amitié, pas un mot ou presque sur lui, ni sur ce qu'il a fait pour elle à peine deux mois plus tôt. Une voix amère susurre à son oreille qu'il devrait s'insurger d'un tel égoïsme, mais son amour pour elle est si fort qu'il écrase ce sentiment toxique, le laissant morose.

Heureusement pour lui, Summerby a été indulgent. Newt a refusé de trahir Leta, il est resté fidèle à sa version de l'histoire malgré les menaces et cajoleries du Directeur, mais ce dernier a fini par céder, sûrement sous l'impulsion de Dumbledore. Son professeur a sans doute argué qu'un tel ami à la loyauté à toute épreuve ne méritait pas le renvoi. Il n'a écopé que d'une série de retenues, ce qui n'a pas été du goût de tout le monde.

Si lui-même a trouvé cela injuste, c'était encore pire pour les autres élèves de l'école. Sebastian Shafiq, Préfet-en-Chef respecté et Poursuiveur admiré, était aimé de tous. Et il était inadmissible pour eux qu'un pauvre cinquième année timide et isolé ne reçoive pas la punition justement méritée. Des murmures insurgés se sont répandus dans Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre, et au cours des quelques semaines restantes avant les examens et les vacances d'été, la révolte a grondé dans les couloirs.

Certains ont crié au scandale, d'autres à l'abus de pouvoir. Tous réclamaient justice.

Newt, plus renfermé que d'habitude, s'est isolé et coupé de tout. Et c'est à peine si Leta l'a remercié. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est pleurer sur le beau visage ravagé de Sebastian. Pas un instant elle n'a songé à lui, ou à ce qu'il a fait pour elle, ce qu'il lui a évité.

Amer, Newt se lève, les épaules courbées. Il n'aime pas être ici finalement. Cela lui rappelle trop Leta et leurs vacances insouciantes, celles de quand ils étaient jeunes et innocents.

Il tourne les talons, les pieds traînants. La lettre s'échappe de sa poche et échoue sur le sable froid de la grotte. Il ne s'en aperçoit pas et quitte les lieux, pour la dernière fois. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se mettra à pleuvoir, le vent amènera des gouttes sur le parchemin, l'imbibant d'eau.

L'encre délavée rendra les mots illisibles. La seule phrase qu'il sera encore possible de déchiffrer est sans doute celle qui a fait le plus de mal à Newt, car porteuse d'un message définitif et de sentiments inexistants qui ne lui seraient jamais retournés.

« Avec toute mon amitié ».

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! :hug: N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'essaye de vous répondre le plus vite possible.

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et je vous dis à samedi pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Double visage

**Note d'auteur** : Et voici le sixième et avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

 _Octobre 1913_

Avec toute mon amitié.

C'est ainsi qu'elle a signé toutes les lettres qu'ils se sont échangés cet été. Perçant à chaque fois un trou plus profond encore dans le cœur blessé de Newt. C'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait et pas autrement. Un ami. Le bon ami un peu bête qui a accepté de la protéger, qui a fait preuve d'une loyauté formidable et pour laquelle il a à peine eu un mot de remerciement.

Allongé sur son lit, Newt regarde d'un air maussade les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Son dortoir est vide, tous ses camarades étant partis à Pré-au-Lard pour la journée. Il avait prévu d'y aller avec Leta, mais elle a annulé. Il sait qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour avancer la pile monstrueuse de devoirs à faire, pourtant il n'en a pas le courage. Il a tenté plusieurs fois de s'exercer aux Sortilèges Informulés ou d'écrire son papier sur la troisième loi de Golpalott, mais rien à faire. Il n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à Leta et à ces quatre mots qui le hantent, comme une ritournelle amère.

Alors il s'est étendu sur ses draps jaune pâle, profitant de l'absence de ses condisciples pour allumer la petite radio crachotante dont son père lui a fait cadeau l'été dernier. Après beaucoup d'efforts, il a réussi à capter RITM, la seule station sorcière qu'il connaît. Suite à un court point d'informations qui l'a profondément ennuyé, ils diffusent à présent une succession de vieilles chansons qui le plongent dans un état de transe bienvenu. Il n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer une dizaine d'années plus tôt, blotti dans les bras de son père devant la cheminée, tandis que sa mère dansait en fredonnant sur ces mélodies mélancoliques. Ces musiques lui rappellent son enfance, l'odeur du feu de bois et le son du vent contre les fenêtres les soirs d'hiver. Elles ont un côté rassurant qui l'aide à échapper à la réalité.

Newt siffle doucement sur le rythme du morceau de jazz qui envahit la pièce. Les trompettes puissantes le remplissent d'émotion. Et lorsque la voix rauque de la chanteuse s'élève, il l'accompagne en murmurant, les yeux mi-clos. Blotti au creux de sa clavicule, Gulliver se met à ronronner dans son sommeil.

— C'est beau, hein Gul' ? souffle Newt.

D'un doigt, il caresse sa fidèle petite boule de poils, qui émet un léger grognement.

— Je suis sûr que ça plairait à Leta.

Les notes se font plus puissantes, la voix de la chanteuse grimpe d'une octave. C'est magnifique. Chargé d'une tristesse et d'une mélancolie qui le bouleversent, d'une émotion qui lui noue la gorge. C'est une des artistes préférées de sa mère. Quelque chose comme Abigail, ou peut-être Amelia. Il doit absolument faire écouter à Leta.

Et, il doit l'avouer, il a besoin de partager ça avec elle. Il a besoin d'autre chose que cette passion commune pour les créatures, passion qui a failli les déchirer quelques mois plus tôt. Il a besoin d'un élément qui les lie avant qu'elle ne s'échappe totalement. Inconsciemment, il sait qu'elle est déjà trop loin, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer.

D'un geste très doux, Newt recueille Gulliver dans sa paume et le pose avec délicatesse sur son oreiller. Le Boursouf bâille mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrent pas.

— Je reviens tout de suite, Gul', promet-il.

Sans plus attendre, l'adolescent éteint sa radio et s'éclipse, nerveux. Il a réussi à combattre son envie jusque-là, mais il lui est impossible de patienter plus longtemps. Leta lui a promis de le retrouver pour le banquet d'Halloween, sans lui dire pour autant ce qu'elle a prévu pour la journée. Il faut qu'il la voie, qu'il lui parle, qu'il sache. Est-ce qu'elle s'éloigne réellement de lui, ou est-ce juste un effet de son imagination débordante ? Il sait qu'il n'osera jamais lui poser la question à haute voix, pourtant, il a tout de même besoin de sa présence. Maintenant, pas ce soir.

Newt parcourt les couloirs d'un pas pressé, sans trop savoir où chercher. Il jette un œil dans la Grande Salle sans apercevoir sa chevelure de jais, s'aventure dans le parc désert pour examiner les serres vides, va voir à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite avant de regagner le château. Puis il grimpe dans les étages, passe par la Bibliothèque, examine les salles de classes vides, s'aventure même au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il ne croise que des élèves plus jeunes qui le dévisagent avec curiosité.

Déçu, il décide d'abandonner, résigné à ne lui parler que lors du banquet. Une part de lui est blessée, il se dit qu'elle est partie à Pré-au-Lard sans lui, et il s'en veut d'être si atteint par cela. Elle a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis, d'autres fréquentations. Il tente de faire taire la petite voix jalouse qui lui souffle que c'est injuste, que les autres n'ont commencé à la côtoyer que lorsqu'elle s'est mise à changer pour se conformer à leur image de la perfection, alors que lui la connaît depuis toujours, il connaît la vraie Leta. Il étouffe ce sentiment d'injustice et regagne sa salle commune en traînant des pieds, distrait.

Si distrait qu'il ne les entend qu'au dernier moment. Un groupe de filles qui s'approche de lui en riant depuis le bout du couloir. Il aperçoit de loin leurs écharpes vertes et se glisse dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'a aucune envie de croiser des Serpentard arrogants aujourd'hui.

Il est indifférent jusqu'à ce que son nom vole au milieu de la conversation. Aussitôt, son oreille se tend, attentive aux voix portées depuis le bout du corridor, se répercutant sur les murs nus des cachots.

— Scamander ? De qui tu parles ?

— Mais si, tu sais, le Poufsouffle un peu bizarre. Il n'a pas d'ami, il est toujours tout seul. Et bien je te dis, je l'ai vu l'autre jour, totalement isolé, en train de se parler à lui-même. Il est vraiment étrange !

— Il devait parler à Gulliver.

Le souffle de Newt se bloque dans sa gorge. Il reconnaîtrait ce timbre de voix entre mille.

— Gulliver ? s'élève une voix sceptique.

— Son Boursouf.

— Il a un Boursouf ? raille la deuxième. Ce ne sont pas les animaux qu'on donne aux enfants de cinq ans ?

— C'est parce qu'il doit être un peu attardé, ricane la première.

Ce ne sont pas les commentaires méchants qui font souffrir Newt, mais l'absence totale de réponse de la part de Leta. Parce qu'il sait pertinemment que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il l'aurait défendue avec ferveur, comme il l'a fait toutes ces années où personne ne lui adressait la parole.

— Mais tu es souvent avec lui, non ? Tu le connais bien ?

— Plus ou moins, oui, répond Leta, réticente.

— Une Serpentard qui s'acoquine avec un Poufsouffle, on aura tout entendu, rit l'une de ses camarades. Une Lestrange, qui plus est !

— Nous sommes juste amis. Rien de plus.

Le ton sec de sa voix le fait tressaillir et il ferme les yeux, comme pour encaisser un coup physique. Les trois adolescentes passent devant la salle de classe où il se cache, les talons de leurs souliers vernis claquant sur le sol de pierre.

— Amis, c'est déjà beaucoup, fait remarquer l'une.

— On l'était avant, en tout cas.

— Et plus maintenant ?

— C'est lui qui a attaqué Sebastian Shafiq l'année dernière, non ? coupe l'autre avant que Leta ait pu répondre.

Elles s'éloignent dans le couloir et leurs voix se mêlent en une cacophonie indistincte. Newt n'a plus envie d'écouter de toute manière. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être davantage blessé et meurtri que lire « Avec toute mon amitié » à chaque lettre. Il s'est lourdement trompé.

Il regagne son dortoir comme dans un rêve, le cœur douloureux et en même temps étrangement déconnecté de la réalité. Gul' s'est réveillé et pousse un petit cri joyeux en le voyant. Il le rejoint, s'écroule sur son lit et sourit lorsque le Boursouf se frotte contre sa joue.

Puis, c'est plus fort que lui, des larmes coulent sur son visage. Il se sent trahi et épuisé. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous les deux redevenir deux enfants de onze ans, insouciants et pleins de joie, ce serait tellement plus facile.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Leta le rejoint devant les portes grandes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, avant le festin, ses joues sont rouges des longues heures passées à arpenter Pré-au-Lard, ses yeux pétillent et elle sourit de toutes ses dents blanches. Elle le serre dans ses bras, lui demande s'il a passé une bonne journée. Mais lui n'est plus aveugle, il voit à présent les chuchotements autour d'eux, les regards en biais réprobateurs des Serpentard, le léger malaise qu'elle ressent, les mains serrées sur sa jupe longue. Des signes qu'il n'a jamais perçus avant.

Lorsqu'elle tourne les talons pour rejoindre sa tablée, Newt reste immobile de longs instants, le regard fixé sur la tresse qui se balance entre ses omoplates. C'est la première fois qu'il prend réellement conscience de son double visage, et c'est loin d'être une expérience agréable.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bon week-end de Pâques à vous et à mercredi pour le dernier chapitre. :)


	7. Chapitre 7 - Espoir d'une nuit

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à Rose-Eliade pour sa review ! Dernier chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

 _Juin 1915_

Incapable de dormir, Newt remonte le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Les examens se sont achevés la veille, le buffet de fin d'année aura lieu bientôt, et il est rare que les professeurs patrouillent dans les couloirs à cette période, pourtant il tend l'oreille avec précaution. Il ne croise ni vivants ni fantômes en traversant le hall, et c'est soulagé qu'il se glisse au-dehors, dans le parc silencieux.

La nuit noire est éclairée d'un millier d'étoiles et d'une pleine lune à laquelle il offre son visage. Enfin, il se sent revivre. Il inspire à plein poumons, heureux de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais. Il étouffait dans son dortoir surchauffé, entouré de la respiration endormie de ses camarades.

Le cœur plus léger, Newt contourne le lac et descend la pente douce qui mène jusqu'aux serres, sans prêter attention aux vitres du château dans son dos.

Comme d'habitude, le professeur Daffodil n'a pas fermé la porte de la serre numéro une. Parfois, Newt se demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès et qu'il le voit entrer en catimini. Ça lui plaît d'imaginer qu'il est aussi dans la confidence.

Pourtant, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas remis les pieds ici. Trop plongé dans ses intenses révisions pour les ASPICS ou à faire des plans pour sa vie future, il n'a pas trouvé le temps de réellement s'isoler, un livre sous le bras. Sans compter que cet endroit lui rappelle bien trop Leta.

Newt se fraye un chemin parmi les plantes endormies et se laisse tomber à quatre pattes pour rejoindre son coin de prédilection. Il plie son grand corps pour passer sous une rangée de plants de dictame et se recroqueville là où il se mettait auparavant, le dos contre la vitre. Puis il pousse un soupir et étend ses jambes, indifférent à la terre qui couvre son bas de pyjama.

Assis là, il ferme les yeux, s'imprégnant des petits bruits de la nuit qui l'entourent. Et enfin, il laisse libre cours à la nostalgie qui pulse dans son estomac depuis qu'il a posé le point final à son examen de Métamorphoses.

Il en a fini avec Poudlard aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il reste le banquet de fin d'année, encore quelques heures dans ce château qui l'a accueilli ces sept dernières années, mais bientôt, très bientôt, il sera à bord du Poudlard Express, pour la dernière fois. Il sait qu'une page se tourne, sans trop savoir encore s'il doit s'en réjouir ou non. Il a hâte d'explorer le monde, de découvrir des créatures qui le fascinent, d'en apprendre plus sur leur habitat, bien sûr. Et en même temps, il a peur. C'est rassurant, le cocon confortable et familier de Poudlard. Il ne s'y est jamais réellement senti à sa place, mais il s'y est tout de même épanoui. Aujourd'hui, il doit plonger dans l'inconnu, commencer une nouvelle vie. Laisser son enfance derrière lui. Toutes ces émotions l'étouffent et le rendent confus, perdu, sans trop savoir à quoi se raccrocher.

Subitement, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir Gul' avec lui. Pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais Gul' s'est éteint quelques mois plus tôt, et cette simple pensée l'attriste plus encore.

— Newt ?

Le chuchotement le fait sursauter. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas furtifs. Par contre, il reconnaît très bien la voix. Difficilement, il s'extirpe de sa cachette et nettoie maladroitement la terre accrochée à son pyjama.

— Je savais que tu serais là.

Leta apparaît devant lui, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre prune. Elle a un sourire adorable qui lui fait chavirer le cœur et qui dévoile ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés sont lâchés librement sur ses épaules et il a enfin la sensation d'avoir la véritable Leta en face de lui. Pas la Serpentard apprêtée qui lui semble si fausse.

— Je t'ai vu traverser le parc et j'ai voulu te rejoindre, lui souffle-t-elle en s'approchant. Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir.

— Angoissée ?

— Terrifiée, oui !

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire et s'adosse à la verrière, le regard pensif. Newt la rejoint et lui jette un regard oblique. Comme d'habitude, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la perfection de ses traits et la beauté singulière de son profil. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés juste tous les deux qu'il se sent maladroit, sans savoir trop quoi dire. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, à ce même endroit.

— Le temps est passé tellement vite, murmure-t-elle. Sept ans, tu te rends compte ? Et demain, tout sera déjà fini.

Newt est incapable de répliquer. Ça lui paraît tellement énorme, dit comme ça. La vie adulte, les responsabilités, tout s'étale devant lui et lui sert le cœur d'angoisse.

— Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ?

— Jamais.

Le mot est sorti sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Cela la fait sourire et ressortir ses fossettes. Elle pose la tête sur son épaule, avec une familiarité dont elle n'a pas fait preuve depuis longtemps.

— Et toi ? ose-t-il demander.

— Comment pourrais-je oublier celui qui m'a sauvée ?

La gorge de Newt se serre à ces mots. A tâtons, il cherche sa main et mêle ses doigts aux siens. Il savoure le silence qui s'installe, ressassant cette promesse avec espoir. Elle ne l'oubliera pas, elle a promis. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas tant changé que cela, finalement. Peut-être est-elle toujours la Leta qu'il a connue, bien avant qu'elle n'appartienne aux autres. Avant qu'elle ne le considère comme acquis et piétine ses sentiments avec une insouciance blessante.

— Je t'écrirai toutes les semaines, affirme-t-elle. Et je reviendrai chez toi. Et on ira ensemble chasser des créatures magiques partout dans le monde.

— Tu promets ?

— Promis.

Newt sait qu'il ne devrait pas la croire, qu'il ne devrait pas se permettre d'espérer, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il ferme les yeux et savoure ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressent. Il a conscience qu'il ne durera que le temps qu'il sera avec elle, parce que ses promesses sont éphémères. Peut-être qu'elle les pense vraiment lorsqu'elle les prononce, mais elles ne durent jamais.

Elle a promis qu'elle ne parlerait plus jamais de lui dans son dos avec ses camarades Serpentard. Il l'a entendue plus d'une fois pourtant. Il a toujours fait mine de l'ignorer, supprimer la douleur est plus facile que d'y faire face. Elle a promis qu'elle resterait toujours la même, qu'elle le soutiendrait toujours, qu'elle lui serait toujours redevable pour l'avoir couverte, mais ça aussi ce n'était que mensonges. Délibérés ou pas, mensonges tout de même.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, Newt, chuchote-t-elle brusquement. Que je suis loin d'être l'amie rêvée, loin d'être l'amie que tu mérites.

— Ne dis pas ça.

— Tu sais que c'est vrai. En tout cas, tu es de loin le meilleur ami que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Un reste d'amertume le pousse presque à lui demander si c'est parce qu'elle a besoin d'un faire-valoir, de quelqu'un qui l'admire et la vénère, mais il se retient. Ce soir n'est pas le bon soir pour cracher des vérités qui font mal à entendre.

— Je t'aime, Leta.

— Moi aussi.

Elle resserre sa main sur la sienne, et bizarrement ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais comme il l'aime elle.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent une heure plus tard pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, Newt se sent plus confiant que jamais. Il espère, d'un espoir fou, que tout ce qu'ils se sont dit est vrai, que Poudlard signe peut-être la fin de leur enfance et leur adolescence, mais pas la fin de leur amitié. Il a envie d'y croire, de toute son âme, parce que c'est moins douloureux que d'accepter l'évidence.

Pourtant, cet espoir ne dure qu'une nuit. Il est tué dans l'œuf dès le lendemain, alors qu'elle passe devant lui sans le voir pour aller s'asseoir à sa table au banquet. Puis elle continue inconsciemment d'enfoncer un pic douloureux dans son cœur lorsqu'elle ne fait que lui adresser un vague geste de main en guise d'adieux sur le quai du Poudlard Express à King's Cross.

Pas une fois Newt ne recevra une lettre. Il en enverra, sans jamais avoir de réponses, avant de se résigner, la mort dans l'âme. Après trois ans à végéter au Ministère à un poste ennuyeux, il partira seul à la découverte de créatures magiques dans le monde entier. Non sans transporter dans sa valise une précieuse photo, souvenir de ces longues années d'amitié.

Jamais il ne ressentira d'amertume ou de déception. Juste une vague mélancolie, une nostalgie et un sentiment de gâchis. Souvent, il essaiera de se persuader que c'est mieux comme ça.

Pourtant, ce n'est que de longues années plus tard, alors qu'il fait la rencontre de Queenie Goldstein, qu'il comprend enfin pourquoi. Ce n'est pas lui le souci, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il s'est fait vampiriser par cette camarade à laquelle il tenait beaucoup trop. Ou plutôt si, un petit peu, c'est lui qui était à blâmer pour avoir été trop naïf.

Mettre des mots sur cette relation étrange et toxique qui le liait à Leta lui fait du bien. Ça lui apporte ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Vers quelqu'un qui lui donnera autant que lui a à donner.

 _She was a Taker. You need a Giver._

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction. :)

Les dernières phrases en italique sont bien sûr directement tirées du film "Les Animaux Fantastiques".


End file.
